Wingman
Wingman is a Story mission in Far Cry 5. In-game description : "Nick's plane was taken by cultists before he and his wife could disappear for good. Pregnant and expecting, they need help to get out of Dodge." Plot Once they successfully liberate Dutch's Island, the Deputy hears over the radio a man named Nick Rye calling for help, saying Eden's Gate has started attacking his family's airfield to steal his plane. A dangerous situation, to say the least. Getting there themselves, the Deputy finds the place already under attack by several Peggies, though they arrive just as Rye manages to down the cultists' helicopter support. Cleaning up the rest of the mess, they meet with the homespun pilot, who informs the Deputy that the plane has already been stolen, though he himself can't go after it due to his wife's ongoing pregnancy. He implores them to go after the treasured aircraft in his stead and deduces that the only other place the plane could be safely stored and properly used is at John's ranch, due to having its own airstrip. Once arriving at the dreamy locale, the Deputy has the opportunity to evict the Peggies residing there from their venerated commander's chalet, opening it up for the Resistance to take over, or not, but regardless locates the Rye family plane in the adjacent hangar. When they get the aircraft airborne, Nick calls in over the radio and, though elated at the recovery of his plane intact, he worries that its time in the cult's hands may have caused problems and directs the Deputy to put it through its paces in a series of maneuverability tests. Along the way, he openly laments his decision on leaving the county for the safety of his family at the cost of their livelihood, before remarking that he wants to leave a deep mark on the Seeds and their Project before that time, and has them bomb a Bliss-filled silo, a container depot, and a portion of the Peggies' air force with the plane's ordinance. As the Deputy returns the aircraft to the Rye airfield, Nick is overjoyed at the return of his treasured plane and the opportunity to get his family to safety. However, it is again put in jeopardy when Kim alerts them to the arrival of Eden's Gate reinforcements hoping to take back the stolen goods stolen from them. With little other option, Rye takes up the challenge, agreeing to provide air support while the Deputy tackles the grounds forces. Immediately rushing over to successfully defend the vulnerable Kim in the house from the encroaching cultists, Nick calls out an approaching wave of enemies going for the hangar, which they dispose of with effort. Though a line of snipers emerges across the airstrip, the ace pilot puts his ordinance to further use and clears them out as well. Once the flames died down, Nick asks for one last favor: helping with the luggage. Even as Mr. Rye begins filing out with suitcases in hand, Mrs. Rye stands firm and states she wants to stay behind and help their neighbors to fight the cult. Though he initially disagrees, she reaffirms his attachment to his family's tradition as well as its future, which stirs him up with courage. He offers to lend his plane and piloting skills to the Deputy in the continued fight against John and beyond. Tips & Tricks *While you can steal Nick Rye's plane while not clearing the outpost,note that once you return, there will be no alarms, and no acknowledgment of killing all enemies. You'll need to fast travel away and come back for it to reset.